of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Immortals
Human Immortals are what the name implies, humans that has the ability/ power to survive far longer than the average human lifespan, meaning they can never die. The user can never die, although the user still experiences pain and injuries, mortal wounds result in the user becoming unconscious until injuries are tended upon, but their body will never rot, age or grow old. All human immortals are equally vulnerable to the weapons of the tistes, the original method, and absorption. Though in no way 'superior' to each other, True Immortals, if permanently killed will usually always reincarnate, whereas most False Immortals do not normally reincarnate if permanently killed. Two Groups of Human Immortals *'"''True" Immortals'''- True immortals are immortals that were born immortal, they also lack parents, somehow they popped up around the world. They all serve a purpose, a "job" only unique to them, to which they are to follow to the very end. Often times these immortals will rarely show emotion at all no matter the situation, have an extremely serious demeanor,or act extremely benevolent. No matter their appearance, they will possess skills that will make almost unstoppable in battles. There currently seven throughout the whole world, at least on per continent. Should they somehow die permanently before the "end", the soul they contain will be reincarnated into another body, which can take a minimum of 2 years to occur. Although a side-effect of this death is the reincarnation will not retain any memories of their past lives, they will also have different personalities,appearance and abilities, effectively making them a different immortal. *'"''False/New" Immortals'''- False/New Immortals are immortals that were not born immortal, but somehow gained immortality through other means. Their personalities vary from person to person. Currently they are the most common immortals throughout the world. They're skills in battle vary from being near invincible to very weak depending on the individual's own skills. Should they somehow permanently die, they don't usually reincarnate, though this often depends on their spirit itsef and if they do they usually maintain their memories. Most false/new immortals only possess one type of immortality, but extremely few have more. Types of Immortality *'Infinite Resurrection- '''Every time the user is killed, they will inevitably return to life no matter what. *'Semi-Immortality-''' Users of this ability never age, and as a result, they stay young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. Because of this, the user will always be at their physical prime. The user will also be immune to aging abilities, such as Age Acceleration or Reversal. *'Resurrection-' The power to bring the dead, including oneself, back to life. The user can bring themselves and others back to life. *'Chronolock-' User exists outside of time and space and as such are immune to just about anything that would affect or harm them: if time should stop then the user would not be affected. If reality would change, the user would remember both the previous and have knowledge of differences from the old to the new. If the area around the user explodes or the planet which they are on vanish or does not exist any more the user is not affected since they don't exist inside space. *'Regeneration-' The user can rapidly regenerate, in other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely, some can regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state. *'Death- '''Users either are or can transform into a ghost, spirits/souls of the dead, often bound to stay until certain conditions are met. This can vary from honorable burial, unfinished business/revenge or self-appointed duties. A normal mortal can only die once, therefore making a second death impossible. *'Reincarnation- ' Users either are or can transform into a ghost, spirits/souls of the dead, often bound to stay until certain conditions are met. This can vary from honorable burial, unfinished business/revenge or self-appointed duties. How to Determine the power of a True Immortal Once can determine the power of a true immortal by the amount Methods of Disabling Immortality *'Original- ' Founded by the Seven "True" Immortals, it was the original method of disposing other immortals, but was also learned by the "False/New" Immortals and Mortals. All of the pressure points in the body must hit in less than 5 minutes, thus immobilizing the immortal completely. Then attacker can then choose their method of choice of disposing the immortal, but the immobilization only last 2 minutes, thus they only have then to kill them. If initial 5 minutes isn't done in the first part, their immortality resets and have to start the method again all over. *'Tiste Weapons- First slash strips immortals of their immortality, the the second kills them. Immortals have for centuries recognised this threat and often employ various methods to defend themselves against the tistes. *'Absorption- '''Their immortal soul can be absorbed into a 'container' by a master alchemist, often at the cost of a portion of the user's life force and is linked to their own soul. Once done, an immortal's soul is left trapped until the day the alchemist who imprisoned them dies, causing them to pass on with the alchemist. This was demonstrated once so far when the Scarred Man attempted to absorb Damien. However the success rate for this method is often quite low, the user needing to have a darker heart than the immortal they're absorbing is highly advisable. *'Extreme "Negative" Feelings- '''If the immortal was lose the will to live, fall into a rage-filled rampage, or to completely lose sight of their objective, they will be stripped of their immortality. The side-effects can be reversed once they return back to their original state. (Only applicable to True Immortals.) Downsides of immortality *Insanity (or mental instability) *Emotional detatchment * '''Known Human Immortals *Anisha (Shiina-na) (1189-Present, Active) *Damien Somerfield (1508- Present, Child Immortal, Active) *Benvenuto Cellini (1500- Present, Active) *Yui Shiomiya (2001-Present, Active) *Βερενίκη (Ancient times- ~800-1000, Child Immortal , Deceased) *Servontes Molviare (Unknown- Present, Active) *Edmund Forde (1118-Present, Off Duty) *Merlyn (Antiquity-Present, Disappeared) *Bennett Williamson (1453-1984, Deceased) *Maria de LeMont (1598-1756, Deceased) *Patricio Ramone Fernandez (1374-????, Missing) *John T. Greene (1795-Present, Comatose) Trivia * Category:Immortal Category:Factions